Failure of a Failsafe
by The-Dark-Endavoir
Summary: Within the darkness lies an evil, a shadow waiting for prey to fall into its eternal trap. It penetrates the mind, permeates the soul; leaves nothing but fear. They had faced evil before, but nothing as untouchable as this. This is a new evil, and must come together with friend and stranger alike in order to survive this new ordeal. The question is, will they? (Yogscast / Amnesia)
1. Prologue

Failure of a Fail-safe

* * *

Prologue

Dark. Not night, though. He could see a thin, pale stream of sunlight trickled through a crack in the boarded-up window. Still, it was dark. The stream of light pooled on the stone ground, brightening only a small area of the dusty room. The area had a melancholy feel to it, and bits of dust floated through the air in an unseen breeze. A few ruined books sat on the desk, as well as a long since dried up inkwell and half-written letter to no one. _To whom it may concern..._ A pleasantry he no longer cared for. Or needed, for that matter.

This place was trapped. Lost in time. Forgotten by the rest of the world. If the world was still out there, he had no idea. For all he knew, everything he once knew outside this place had long since crumbled away. He would have done the same, had something within him that kept him going. Kept him searching. Kept him running.

The shadow. Even when he didn't see it, he knew it was there. He felt it. It hunted him constantly, but for some reason it never killed him. But he knew why.

It was waiting.

It knew.

* * *

[A/N]: It's been a long time since I posted on this website, so forgive me for any formatting weirdness or awkwardness. I should get back into the swing of things soon. Hopefully, I'll get a few people who enjoy my work. I don't update incredibly quickly, but I'll try to speed it up with shorter chapters instead of expansive long ones. It'll keep things more interesting.

Hopefully you're hooked by my little intro. If so, keep me watched - I'll have the next chapter up soon. If you didn't like it, I won't apologize for not being the best at beginnings. Stick around - you might learn to like my writing. Who knows? You might even love it.

Thanks,

Endavoir


	2. Chapter I

[A/N]: When I reference the Yogscast in my story, I use a combination of their real names and their Minecraft or screen names. This is simply because some of them use their actual names during their videos and others use their screen names. So. Here's a little legend for the names, starred the ones I will use:

Lewis* = Xephos

Simon* = Honeydew

Duncan* = Lividcoffee

Chris = Sips*

Paul = Sjin*

Hope this helps somewhat. If I introduce more of the Yogscast, I will add on to this list. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Failure of a Failsafe

Chapter I

Lewis woke slowly from the nightmare, opening his eyes slowly and yawning. It was pitch-black in his room - it must have been very early in the morning still - and he couldn't see a thing. As he began to sat up, an odd sense of dread washed over him. That nightmare, while he couldn't remember it very well, had definitely rattled him. It wasn't the first time he'd had it, either, but it had never frightened him this much. Glancing at his hands, he realized he was shaking.

Frowning, he stuffed his trembling hands under his armpits and shivered. He was an _adult!_ He shouldn't be scared by nightmares anymore. And why was it so _cold_ in his room?

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he hugged his arms to himself and sat up. As he rose to his full height, his head suddenly met a surprisingly-low ceiling, sending waves of pain through his body. Recoiling and dropping back down onto the bed, he let out a yell and held his head in his hands. What the hell had he hit? There was no way his ceiling was that low! Trying to ignore his pounding head, he stood again slowly and reached up to feel for the ceiling. His fingers reached the strangely icy surface easily, as it was probably a foot shorter than he was.

What was going on? Had someone played a prank on him or something? Fumbling for his phone, which he'd left on his pillow beside his head the night before, and turned it on to light up the room. As the pale light from his screen pooled into the room, he quickly realized what was wrong with his room.

To begin, he was not in _his_ room. Or anyone's, he hoped. It looked more like a prison cell; a metal box. The 'bed' was actually just a bare mattress sitting on a stone slab that vaguely resembled a cinder block. The rest of the room was empty aside from another square slab of stone - which actually looked more like a chunk of rock that had fallen from a wall and left there - and a thick metal door at the other side of the room.

Glancing around the small, rather claustrophobic, room, Lewis began to feel a growing sense of panic welling up inside him. Where was he? Why was he here? What had happened?

Before he could begin to think on his many questions, his phone let out several soft beeps to indicate that the battery was critically low and shut off, plunging him into complete darkness again.

The only difference this time was that he wasn't the only one in the darkness anymore.

As he trembled in the unnerving darkness, something shifted behind him. A heavy, hot breath brushed against his neck, and the thing behind him let out a guttural growl. He froze, his heart thundering madly in his chest, and took a shuddering breath. Slowly, he turned and darted for the door.

He never made it.

* * *

[A/N]: Sorry for the lax quality of this chapter - I was multitasking because I had a sudden project that took practically all day to do and I had decided beforehand that I would have this up today. If nothing else, I'm punctual!

Thanks,

Endavoir


End file.
